


Revolution

by alexacobblepot



Series: Bittersweet Seranades [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderbent Oswald, Guilt, Implied nygmapot, Post-2x09, Romance, gobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexacobblepot/pseuds/alexacobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the days will get warmer<br/>and I'll take down my armor<br/>Together we can fight this feeling<br/>And the demons that stalk us will eventually turn to dust<br/>Together we can start this healing</p><p>Post 2x09. Osvalda is healed and back to take her spot as Queen of Gotham. But Jim has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credit: Revolution Song -- FeFe Dobson

Osvalda felt sick. The type of sick that swept over a person and made them hate themselves with every fiber of their being. She did not know why she kept going back to Ed, why she kept hurting him. Sure, he was willing and he helped her in that cabin. But he had taken her clothes. What type of person takes a woman, drugs them, and takes their clothes? Even if it was to heal them. But he took care of her and he kept her safe.

She sat in her throne she had and poured herself a goblet of whiskey. Butch was going to pay for turning against her. The bastard. He was the reason Mother was dead. He would pay! They all would! It had been Ed who talked her into retribution. With shaking hands, she threw the goblet against the wall.

"Penguin...."

The familiar voice had her groaning, but she turned to face him. Jim was standing against the door, looking like he just had a fist fight and lost. A shaky smile crossed her face and she giggled a bit. "Is this the part where you say I should see the other guy, my old friend?"

The officer did not reply. He sat across the table from her. Osvalda tilted her head to the side, fingers tapping on the arm of her chair. "I take it this visit is business?"

"Someone put out hits on me. They won't stop until I'm dead..."

The words hit Penguin like a ton of bricks. Her blue eyes widened and she shook her head. For a moment, she was speechless. The silence hung between them as she struggled to find the words. "What do you need me to do, Jim?"

"You know everything about the criminal underground of Gotham. Find out who has the power to find these hitmen with Galavan in jail..."

Osvalda stood up, hobbled over to him. She looked over at him. "Why do you keep coming to me? You already killed Ogden Barker. Who else's blood do you want on your hands, Jim?! Just walk away..." Her voice shook as she spoke. Mother had already been killed because of her. And now Jim was a target. "Walk away. Like I told you before."

Jim stood up. He walked over to her and kissed her, slow and deep. Osvalda lost herself for a moment, gripping onto his coat for support so her legs did not give out from under her. 

"No..." The word was whispered against her lips before Jim pulled away slowly.


End file.
